


It's the person inside which counts

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Another request :), Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Marco, Homophobia, M/M, Mario is only mentioned, Poor Marco :(, a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes out to Pierre, but his best friend doesn't take it as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the person inside which counts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in hospital (Getting better) and decided to fill out this Tumblr request. 
> 
> Hi could I please request a Pierreus story where Marco is scared to tell Pierre he is gay and when he does Pierre doesn't take it very well but later realises that it shouldn't matter who Marco likes and they go back to being real good friends ^_^
> 
> I wasn't sure on what the rating should have been for this, I was in between teens and Mature, so please if you think I got that wrong, just leave a comment. I only marked it as mature because of the homophobia, and all the swearing. 
> 
> Everyone knows how much I love Mario, so naturally I chose him to be Marco's partner. Don't tell me Götzeus is dead, I love Mario more than anything in the world (and he knows that YAY) and I like writing about him with Marco, even if the ship isn't strong anymore.
> 
> Thank you for listening to my rambling, and thank you for reading this story. Once again mistakes are hard to find on my mobile fine, so take that into consideration when leaving feedback. + mistakes will be corrected when I get home. 
> 
> Much love Isabella xox

_"Just tell him Marco, what could go wrong? He's your best friend, the Bayern guys accepted me, and i'm not as popular as you."_ Mario's words run through Marco's mind, him and Mario have been together for four years, and he still hadn't told his best friend, Pierre.

After weeks of going through the pro's and con's with Mario, and the younger one coming out to his teammates, Marco decided this is finally time to tell Pierre. Some of his teammates know he's gay. Like Mats and Marcel.

"Pierre, can we talk?" Marco shrugs. "It's kind of important." He bites on the inside of his cheek. He is usually the confident one, but right now he can't even look Pierre in the eyes.

"Sure, you know we can talk anytime, bro." Pierre pats him on the shoulder, and walks out of the dressing room, Marco follows him closely, willing himself not to lose the courage. It's now or never. "So what did you want to say?

"I've been dating someone for four years, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just-" Marco rambles but Pierre quickly cuts him off.

"You dog Marco." Pierre punches him so hard in the shoulder, that he nearly falls on his ass. "So, what does she look like? I'm sure if she's got a guy like you, she must be stunning."

" _Short_ golden brown hair, the most beautiful dark brown eyes i've ever seen, seriously I can get lost in them, adorable chubby cheeks, but most of all a smile like the sunshine."

"Fucking hell Marco, she sounds like a stunner, why didn't you tell me about her? Scared id steal her, eh?" Pierre bursts out into laughter, but soon notices Marco's awkward smile. "Bro? What's wrong? She isn't your sister is she?"

Marco scowls for a moment, and takes a big gulp of hair. "Because she, is actually a he. I'm dating Mario Götze, the rumours were true." A finally a big rock is lifted from Marco's shoulders.

"You are dating Mario Götze? The little shit, who left you behind to play for Dortmund? I don't know what's worse you like him, or the fact you are gay, seriously Marco i'm repulsed by you."

"He didn't leave me behind, he left the club that's all, our relationship is strong as ever." Marco feels the need to defend his love, before standing up for himself. "You are my best friend Pierre, how can you feel like that about me?" Marco sobs.

"Because." Pierre closes the distance between them, and Marco flinches. "You are a cock sucking faggot, and the thought of you looking at me while we are getting changed disgusts me. How do I know you are not undressing me with your eyes, and stick your dick in my ass when i'm not expecting it."

Each word is like a stab in the heart for Marco, if this is how is best friends are going to take it, how will the media? "I made the mistake of calling you a best friend." Marco walks away. "And for the record, just because i'm gay, doesn't mean I want to fuck every man in sight, and my dick is firmly reserved for Mario." Marco growls. He turns to look at Pierre one last time, before leaving the room. "Fuck you."

Marco storms through the dressing room, ignoring everyone in sight, and slumps down in the corridor, bringing his knees up to his chest. Tears flow down Marco's pale cheeks, how could Pierre do this to him?

"Is everything ok?" Mats asks, sitting down next to Marco's sobbing body, and pulls the smaller one into his arms. "Mario didn't get mad at you again did he, for leaving him tied to the bed, because you lost the key?"

"No." Marco just mumbles into the warmth of Mats' shoulders. "It has nothing to do with Mario, it's about my best friend being a total wanker." Marco growls, and more tears flow down his cheeks.

"Did he find out?" Mats asks, he can always read Marco like an open book, sometimes Marco doesn't need to say anything, and Mats understands. Although they aren't that close, he can always rely on Mats, and he's truly grateful for that.

"No." Marco's voice is dripping with heartbreak, and it makes Mats want to cry himself. "I made the mistake of telling him. He's my best friend Mats, I didn't expect him to understand, I just want him to accept me."

Mats stayed with Marco, until the blonde had called it a day, and went home, probably to cry even more to Mario. That's when Mats to decides to confront Pierre, not caring whose listening.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mats growls backing Pierre up into the lockers. "How could you do that to your best friend, just because he likes boys instead of girls."

"Dude." Pierre says, once gets over the initial shock of his captain, smashing his back against the lockers. "He likes guys, for all we know he could pounce at any moment and rape us."

Mats balls his fists, resisting the urge to punch the striker in the mouth. "He's been with Mario for four years now, that means he knows he likes guys for at least that amount of time, and this is your third season here, has ever tried anything on with you?"

"N- no." Pierre looks down at the ground in defeat. "You're right Mats, I felt guilty as soon as I said the hurtful words. It just shocked me, I had no idea he liked guys, or about his relationship with Mario. I guess I was upset, he didn't tell me sooner."

Mats smiles and nods. "Better for you to find out from Marco himself, me and Marcel found Mario on his knees in the shower, with Marco's dick in his mouth." Mats chuckles "I'll call Marco, you can make it up to him."

Pierre waits in the lonely dressing room, for what seems like forever. He can't believe he said those awful things, to his best friend of all people. Pierre bites his lip, nerves overtaking him once he hears the door slam.

"Marco, i'm sorry." He says, the second Marco arrives in the locker room. The same saddened expression on his face, that he had, when he left before. "I shouldn't have said those things, I was just shocked, but then I realised it's you whose my best friend, who cares if you like guys."

"I forgive you." Marco smile starts to warm up. "I thought you'd have been shocked, but I never expected you to say all that stuff. Mario convinced me to give you more time."

"You are forgiving me, just like that?" Pierre is shocked, he expected a punch in the face, if he's honest, he certainly deserves one.

Marco nods. "I decided to forgive you, as soon as I walked into the room, and saw the regret in your face." Pierre steps closer, and wraps his arms around Marco's shoulders. "Bro hugs." Marco giggles.

Pierre inhales Marco's scent and smiles, he knows he has the best friend in the world. Only a fool could let Marco go, and he had nearly been that fool.

 

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
